Is There More to Life?
by KI Simpson
Summary: A comedy that would be completely dark and serious if it weren't about Pokemon and taking the games 100 percent literally. What is hopefully a unique experience enjoyable for multiple reasons.
1. The Boy Who Did Not Like Pokemon

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Did Not Like Pokemon

There once was a boy who lived in Palette Town who did not like Pokemon. The entire world as he knew it was centered around Pokemon, in his entire life he had never seen a store or book that wasn't focused entirely on Pokemon. No one ever talked about anything else, all activities in life had to be in some way related to Pokemon. Technology, art, and it seemed even humans existed solely for the purpose of interacting with Pokemon. To suggest that there was anything else in the world was not only unacceptable, it appeared to be false.

This boy was not vocal about his dislike of Pokemon. Although he had never been specifically told that not liking or caring about Pokemon was wrong, this was only because the thought never seemed to have crossed anyone's mind. He was sure that if he were to reveal his true feelings, he would be branded a social outcast. At the time, however, he had no idea just how deep the consequences of revealing his dislike were. Of course, at the start of our story, he didn't even have a name. With Pokemon being the center of everything, children were not given names until they were old enough to train them. The custom in Palette Town was to give children their first Pokemon, along with their name, on their 10th birthday. As our story begins, the boy who dislikes Pokemon is waking up on the morning of his 10th birthday.

"Please enter your name."

The boy opens his eyes and sees before him a sea of endless white with a black menu and text in front of him. The boy can choose from the names "Red", "Ash", "Mike", and "Ash" again. Much smaller and lower on the menu is a custom option. The boy picks it. The menu pauses, as if considering his choice, and then brings up a new menu with the letters of the alphabet on it. The boy enters his name:

"Sato Redmond"

At last having a name, Sato awakes. Despite his newfound individuality, he has been dreading this day. Today he must leave home and embark on a quest to become a Pokemon Master, whatever exactly that was. Being a vague title, Sato had never been told exactly how long it would take, but the fact that there were adults wandering Kanto, battling Pokemon, who didn't seem to be any better than the children who had just started, was not encouraging. Despite his school being little more than a propaganda course on the wonders of Pokemon, Sato still far preferred it to actually having to travel with one, doing nothing for years except collecting and battling.

But Sato had no choice, and so he got up and packed all his belongings into a deceptively large backpack, got dressed, and ate his last meal in his house. Sato had lived alone since he was 8, which may seem unusual, but considering that 10 year olds were sent on quests that prevented them from even having a home, let alone a guardian, living alone at 8 was not such a big deal. Sato took a last look at his house, and set off to see Professor Oak. Professor Oak was so absentminded and neglectful of most things that it had been rumored he had been unable to consistently remember the name of his grandson, who had lived with him. However, he was knowledgeable in the field of Pokemon, and was therefore greatly respected in his community.

Sato proceeded to Oak's house. Oak had been handing out Pokemon for quite a while, his grandson having left home decades ago. On the way to Oak's house, there was a patch of grass. The grass was only a couple feet tall, but Sato had seen Pokemon far bigger than any human inexplicably emerge out of it. Sato knew that he was never to touch the grass, it was the only way to remain safe. Sato walked along the path avoiding the grass, much to the annoyance of the particularly large Beedrill that was floating above the grass, careful not to cross over the line between it and the normal road. As Sato was walking along, he heard a loud siren getting closer. An ambulance was rushing down the road, clearly hurrying a poisoned Pokemon to the hospital, as shown by the bright periodic flashes that filled everything within a 100 foot radius every couple seconds. The ambulance was headed straight towards Sato, who knew all too well the priorities given to human and Pokemon.

Having no choice, Sato dived into the tall grass to avoid being run over by the ambulance. Sato was in serious trouble, out of nowhere a wild Weedle appeared. A two foot long centipede with a stinger on its head the size of Sato's hand, with no trained Pokemon to activate the universal honor code among Pokemon to not focus on humans until all their fellow Pokemon were fainted, Sato was in serious trouble. Just as the Weedle was about to attack, someone grabbed Sato and pulled him out of the grass.

"That was a close one! You shouldn't go into tall grass without a Pokemon, it's dangerous!" the person said. Sato recognized him as Professor Oak. "I've been waiting for you Sato, it's time for you to get your first Pokemon and begin on your journey to become a Pokemon Master." Oak continued, as Sato wondered how he had learned the name Sato had picked less than an hour ago. Sato followed Oak to his Pokemon research lab. They walked past the various assistants and discarded pokeballs with Pokemon still inside them, the forever unopened third of the trio of starters Professor Oak gave out whenever a pair of children turned 10. As always, Sato was one of two children who turned 10 on the same day. His rival was already waiting in the lab.

"Okay Gary, it's time for you two to select your very first Pokemon out of the three starters I have available." Professor Oak said as they arrived at the table containing the pokeballs. Sato's rival had always been much more enthusiastic about Pokemon than Sato had been, as shown by his selection of a traditional name on his 10th birthday.

"You can choose first, Sato" the professor said. Sato hesitated.

"Is it okay if I go second?" Sato asked, instinctively delaying his ownership of a Pokemon, if only by a few seconds. Everyone in the lab looked surprised, as if not only Sato's request, but the fact that he had spoken at all was a major shock. There were a few moments of shocked silence before Professor Oak spoke.

"But why? Surely you're anxious to begin your lifelong dream of being a Pokemon trainer, and even if your rival is almost certain to pick a Pokemon your starter is weak against, getting the first choice is still preferable."

"I… don't think I'm ready yet. Would it be okay if I waited, maybe another year or two?" Sato said, unable to suppress his desire to stall as much as possible. The people in the lab looked as if they had just made a wild shiny Pokemon faint. This was impossible!

"Sato, you're not thinking straight. Just select your Pokemon, the excitement must be clouding your judgement." Professor Oak said with a hint of desperation.

"I…I… I don't want to be a Pokemon trainer!" Sato said before he could stop himself. He couldn't help it, his secret was pouring out, he couldn't take ownership of a Pokemon. "I've never wanted to be one, I… **don't like Pokemon!**" he shouted.

There was shocked silence. For a moment, Sato felt relieved. He had gotten his secret off his chest, and he was sure the hardest part was over, that now that his true feelings were known there would be some other path he could take in life, and that the reaction of the others couldn't be nearly as bad as he imagined. He could not have been more wrong.

A blaring siren broke the silence. Despite not hearing or seeing any door open, a team of heavily armored police officers appeared in the lab, surrounding Sato.

"I'm captain Joseph Jameson of the United Pokemon Society. For the crime of verbally disparaging Pokemon I'm placing you under arrest."


	2. Flight and Fight

Chapter 2: Flight and Fight

Sato just stood there for several seconds, stunned. Jameson was at least six and a half feet tall, with hair of an almost blueish tint, and would have been intimidating even without a squad of armed police officers. Sato had no idea what to do. This was surreal, it could not be happening, but all of the police officers were aiming their weapons at Sato anyway.

"We have a place for people like you who doubt the importance of Pokemon. Come quietly and you won't get hurt." Jameson said. He turned to look at Oak, Gary, and the lab assistants, who like Sato were stunned. "As for you, forget you ever heard that absurd statement about not liking Pokemon. If you tell others, you'll have to be taken away to. Come on Sato, it's time to go."

Jameson took out handcuffs and approached Sato. Snapping out of his daze, Sato reacted instinctively and punched Jameson as hard as he could, only managing to reach his chest. The adrenaline pumping through Sato seemed to have given his punch strength beyond what would be expected of a ten year old, and Jameson actually dropped the handcuffs and bent over to catch his breath. Knowing he had no time to waste, Sato ran towards the Pokeballs on the table while Jameson let out a yell of rage. Sato, who had spent so much time thinking about the priority Pokemon were given in his world, knew his only hope of escaping lay on the table. Sato reached it and quickly picked up a Pokeball and held it in front of his chest.

"If you want me, you'll have to risk hurting the Pokemon!" Sato shouted. This was not a risk anyone in the room was willing to take, and the policemen didn't fire. "I'll leave the Pokeball in the grass outside, all of you stay where you are!" Sato continued. He slowly walked backwards through the lab, no one attempting to stop him. Sato reached the entrance, and kept walking. When the policemen were out of sight, Sato set the Pokeball down gently, careful not to open it and claim the Pokemon. He then turned around and ran for his life.

Sato continued running until he was at the edge of town. He proceeded into the grassy road that led to nearby Viridian City. Then, finally, he thought about the situation he had landed himself in. Never had he imagined that revealing his dislike of Pokemon would have such disastrous results. Although the backpack Sato had prepared before leaving home had the camping supplies necessary to sleep in the wild, he was still a fugitive with a limited supply of food and no way to defend himself from the wild Pokemon that inhabited everything outside of towns except the main roads that were always swarming with Pokemon trainers.

But Sato didn't have much time to think this over. As he trudged onward in the tall grass necessary to hide himself, he heard something approaching him from behind. He quickly turned around, and saw a gigantic green caterpillar. The Caterpie was less intimidating than the Weedle Sato had faced earlier, but it seemed angry at Sato for daring to trespass in the tall grass. Sato, however, had bigger problems, and just kept walking. With surprising speed the Caterpie slid under Sato's legs and turned around to face him. Before Sato knew what was happening, the Caterpie attacked. It shot itself forward, head first, into Sato's stomach. The pain was blinding, Sato felt like a cannonball had just hit him. He was knocked backwards, and could only lie there in the grass, trying to recover.

Showing the peculiar logic all wild Pokemon seemed to share, the wild Caterpie decided to shoot silk at Sato to slow him down, instead of the much more logical option of finishing off its already injured and stunned prey. As the silk encased him, Sato recovered from the pain enough to start thinking about how to escape. He thought back to what he had been taught at school about what to do in a situation like this:

"If you are ever attacked by a wild Pokemon in tall grass and don't have any Pokemon to defend yourself with, make sure you don't injure it while it kills you."

Past advice was not going to be of any help. The silk web the Caterpie had covered Sato in was thankfully much weaker than the tackle, and Sato was able to tear it off. The Caterpie lowered its head, clearly about to charge again. Reacting instinctively, Sato crossed his arms and blocked the tackle. This had a decently helpful effect, though still painful it wasn't nearly as bad as being hit in the stomach. And then, Sato realized what he had to do: it was time to stop living by the rules forced upon him since birth by a Pokemon obsessed society. Sato had already broken the biggest taboo of his culture, and now it was time to take it further; Sato had no choice but to fight a Pokemon all by himself, directly and with his bare hands.

Sato stood up, and faced the Caterpie. The angry bug lowered it head and shot itself at Sato again, but this time Sato was ready. He jumped to the side, and the Caterpie landed head first in the dirt. Sato run up to it and stomped on it as hard as he could, making a large dent in the back part of the Pokemon body.

"**CATERPIIIEEEE!**"

The Pokemon was enraged. It turned around in an instant, and slammed into Sato before he had time to dodge. Sato was again knocked off his feet, lying on his back as the Caterpie prepared to go in for the kill. But Sato was ready this time, and as the Caterpie started to lunge at him, Sato kicked upwards as hard as he could. His foot caught the Caterpie in mid-air, where they collided with a crash. Thanks to his shoe Sato hardly felt anything, but the Caterpie had been greatly injured. Sato got up and kicked it as hard as he could, and the Pokemon was out cold. Not wanting to be there when and if it woke up, Sato ran. He found a fairly secluded area with no people nearby, but grass low enough to keep the wild Pokemon away. He set up camp.

Exhausted, Sato spent the rest of the day inside his tent, trying to make sense of what had happened. The fact that he was completely on his own, a wanted criminal, was fully sinking in. Sato eventually drifted off to a troubled sleep full of nightmares about the day's events. They only stopped when he returned to his usual dreams about his past experiences with Pokemon, things he had never spoken about and wished he could just forget. But there was a ray of hope in his subconscious that managed to reach him through the nightmares, and when he woke up at daybreak the next morning, he knew the only way ahead.

Sato had done what was considered impossible, he had fought a Pokemon, truly fought one. He had done what even the most skilled Pokemon trainers had not, had done what he had been taught was impossible or at least unthinkable. Caterpie may be one of the weakest Pokemon, but still, Sato had _defeated a Pokemon_! The symbolism had reached him through his dreaming, if he could defeat a Pokemon, there was hope. Hope beyond the Pokemon driven existence he had been forced into.

The immediate challenges were as daunting as ever, but Sato could at least envision an end. He had a purpose, he would not spend the rest of his life as a fugitive. Even if he lost, he could take comfort in knowing that he would go down fighting. As Sato walked down the road and watched the sunrise, the skyline of Viridian City became visible. Sato continued toward it, hoping to find answers within. He had no idea what they were, but Sato knew what his goal was at last, his prupose in life. Sato was going to overthrow the rule of Pokemon, and prove that there was more to life.


	3. The United Pokemon Society

Chapter 3: The United Pokemon Society

Sato reached the edge of Viridian City around the time its residents were waking up. His excitement over having found a goal was wearing off, and he was now wondering how he could get information and supplies from the city without being recognized. He could only hope that Jameson's urge to not have people know that someone had expressed a dislike of Pokemon would prevent him from telling the public that Sato was wanted.

As Sato entered the city the people on the street didn't pay any particular attention to him, nothing to indicate they knew he was a fugitive. Sato went to the local Pokemart and bought extra food from the small corner of the store dedicated to human food. He exits the store, wondering what he should do next, but he doesn't have to for long. A complete stranger runs up to him.

"Are you a new Pokemon trainer? You should go to the new Greytech Office Building and get an exclusive Pokemon trainer device like a watch or note pad!"

And without waiting for a response, the man leaves as quickly as he came. Sato is a little shaken, but he decides to go to Greytech. He finds the tall building and goes inside. The president is on the first floor waiting around for some reason.

"Finally! Team Rocket stole an important package from me, and I was waiting for a child who had just gotten his first Pokemon to take on the criminal organization for me." The president says as soon as he sees Sato.

"Um… okay. Could I just look around the office a little first?" Sato responds after getting over the absurdity of the request.

"Of course, feel free to visit any floor, even the one with some programmers that work for some company no one seems to know the name of."

And so Sato gets in the elevator. He walks around, getting disturbingly generic responses from the people on each floor, until he finds a door marked Employees Only. The door is blocked off by a row of one foot high boxes. Sato steps over them, and opens the door. Inside the room are six computers, all turned on and displaying an incredibly small excerpt from a report.

"Jameson has not yet managed to catch number 2 on the most wanted list yet"

"The people must never learn that there is more to life than Pokemon, this is our most vital goal."

"Greytech and Team Rocket successfully staged the robbery as planned, a young Pokemon trainer will be dispatched as soon as possible."

"Our leader has yet to return from his journey."

"Our efforts to ensure no one in Kanto is aware of the other 342 Pokemon have been successful so far."

"The United Pokemon Society is supreme."

Sato is so shocked by the information that he doesn't even stop to try to figure out why the informative yet vague excerpts were left on the six different screens. Team Rocket and Greytech are both fronts for the United Pokemon Society, Sato is the second most wanted person in the country, and the world's obsession with Pokemon is artificially constructed. But before Sato can give this much thought, someone opens the door.

"Hey! You shouldn't be in here!"

Sato tries to think of an excuse, but the security guard seems to consider this enough conversation, and pulls out a Pokeball.

"I don't want to battle, I don't even have a Pokemon!" Sato yells.

"Oh… well, I wouldn't really feel right attacking a kid. Ratatta, do it for me!"

The guard throws his Pokeball and Ratatta comes out.

"Rattata! Use…"

But Sato doesn't give the guard time to issue a command, he knows how to deal with Pokemon now. He charges at the Ratatta and kicks it as hard as he can in the face.

"You… you monster…" the guard gasps in shock. Sato takes advantage of his surprise and charges past him. Sato runs down the stairs as quickly as he can, rushing out the door. But as soon as he makes it outside, he freezes in terror.

"So I finally found you." Jameson says softly. "Were you really foolish enough to think I wouldn't see the feed from the security cameras of a town's Pokemart?"

"What do you want from me? Why do you care if people like Pokemon or not?" Sato demands.

"There is far more to this than you have any hope of understanding. I won't make the mistake of trying to get you to cooperate again. Raichu, I choose you."

Jameson unleashes Raichu, the gigantic orange mouse sparkling with electricity.

"Thunder Wave."

All Sato sees is a beam of electricity rushing towards him, and then he loses consciousness, his paralyzed body falling to the ground.

When Sato regains consciousness, he is in room sealed off with a transparent wall. The room he's in is not dirty or gothic, but the sterile metallic walls make it clear that it is a prison sell regardless. Presumably as a result of his paralysis, his backpack and the supplies in it have not been removed, but Sato can see how any of his supplies can help him escape. Sato rests for a few minutes, still not fully recovered from the Racihu's attack. Jameson walks into the room from the other side of the transparent wall.

"Welcome to the Kanto division of the United Pokemon Society."


	4. True Fear

Chapter 4: True Fear

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sato shouts furiously "Why are you locking me in a prison just because I don't like those damn Pokemon?"

"10 years old and already swearing, this is what happens when the mind is taken over by illegal thought." Jameson replies calmly.

"That's a load of crap, I lost my childhood because of Pokemon and everyone's obsession with it."

"I'm aware of your history, but you would have been fine if you had honored Pokemon as you were supposed to."

"Just tell me why! Why are you doing this?"

"Because the world must be focused on Pokemon. They are the key to our leader's plan, and the key to a peaceful society. The United Pokemon Society controls the world, and that is how things always will be."

"No it isn't. I'll stop you, I know I will!"

"The childish naiveté that lets everyone think they can be the greatest trainer in the world serves no purpose for you here. It's clearly too late for any hope of rehabilitation, you will be subjected to the same fate as all of those who commit severe crimes against Pokemon. I see no reason to delay things, the process will be ready in a few hours."

Jameson leaves the room, while Sato shakes with anger and fear. Despite his loss of innocence that was the first time he had sworn out loud, and he had never attacked anyone before his secret had been revealed either. But there was no time to think about it, he had to escape, and quickly.

Sato opens his backpack and looks through it. All he has is the food he bought at the Pokemart, his camping equipment and map, and some spare clothes. There is nothing in the room that hints towards a method escape. Sato pounds on the transparent wall, but it feels completely solid. Weak from his paralysis, Sato eats some of his food, but can't think of any plan to escape. Time passes in a haze of despair, and soon Jameson has entered the room again.

"It is ready. Your destiny has been decided, make it easy on yourself and accept it."

Jameson pushes a button on the other side of the room, and the transparent wall opens.

"Of course, with your history, I'll be taking precautions." Jameson says as he takes out a Pokeball. He unleashes his Raichu again. "If you cooperate you won't have to be shocked."

The Raichu moves behind Sato, and Jameson gestures for Sato to follow him. Blocked from both the front and the back, Sato follows Jameson out of the room and down a long hall. Sato can't see any way out, until he notices that Jameson is holding Raichu's Pokeball at his side. Knowing he'll only have one shot at this, Sato waits until they're at an intersection in the hall. He can see what appears to be a door to the outside. Knowing it's his best shot, Sato makes his move. He grabs the Pokeball with both hands and manages to pry it away from Jameson before he fully realizes what's happening. Sato spins around and throws it at Raichu. His plan works, the ball sucks up the Pokemon. Sato makes a break for the door, Jameson yelling behind him and starting to chase. Sato knows that he can't outrun Jameson, but he has another idea. As he reaches what appears to be a lobby near the entrance, he grabs a small metal chair, and swings it around as hard as he can.

Jameson is again caught off guard, the wind knocked out of him. Fueled by adrenaline like he was during his last escape from Jameson, Sato manages to pry a leg of the chair loose. He slams Jameson in the head with it as hard as he can, and appears to have knocked him unconscious. Sato rushes out the door and keeps running until he is physically forced to stop and rest. He is in a huge field, and can see the coast in the distance. He checks his map, and determines that he is at the coast of Vermillion City. Praying that he is far enough away, Sato sets up camp and rests for quite awhile. His rest is broken when he hears the sounds of something approaching. Terrified, Sato looks out of his tent to see a vaguely humanoid yellow and brown Pokemon approaching him, holding a spoon. Sato recognizes it as Kadabra. With his makeshift metal club at hand, Sato feels confident of his ability to defeat this Pokemon. This was a terrible mistake.

Sato gets out of the tent and faces Kadabra. Almost glad to have something to take his rage out on, Sato is the one who initiates the fight. Sato runs up to it and strikes it in the stomach.

"KADABRA!" it half screams, half whimpers in surprise. Sato is winding up for another attack when he loses control of his body. He goes limp, dropping his weapon. The wild Pokemon's eyes glow white, and Sato is thrust backwards, hitting his head hard against the road.

"Kadabra!" The Pokemon yells furiously. Sato feels his body go limp again, and he is lifted several feet into the air. He is slammed down again and again. His entire body is consumed with pain, blood has been drawn from many cuts. He only has room in his head for one thought:

"I'm going to die."

The enraged Kadabra slams Sato from side to side. Sato can't think clearly, he just wants it to the be over. The Kadabra finally tires of its attack, and finishes Sato off by blasting him much harder and farther than the initial time. Sato lands dozens of yards away, sliding several more. He gratefully passes out.

Sato is awakened by water falling on his face. It's night time, and it has started to rain. Sato is still too injured to move, and just lies there in the soon to be mud dirt road. He can't believe how stupid and arrogant he was. He had really believed an unarmed child had a chance of defeating Pokemon. He had defeated a few of the weakest, and thought he could handle any, being willfully ignorant of all the incredible powers Pokemon possessed, which had been pounded into him all his life. Now he was lying on a dirt road, in the cold and rain, without even a tent to sleep in. He was still covered with cuts and bruises from his encounter with the Kadabra. He was wanted by an omniscient organization determined to subject him to the worst punishment at its disposal, whatever that was. He wished the Kadabra had killed him, made it quick. But he was still alive, for no good reason.

But soon enough, fear overcame Sato's depression, and he got up and ran for whatever shelter he could find. He reached the beach, away from wild Pokemon, at least on land, but he had nowhere to go. For the first time since the attack, he takes off his backpack and looks at it. There is a note attached to it that he has never seen before.

"I hope you learned your lesson, not liking Pokemon is no reason not to fear them. Go west to Vermillion Harbor, and look for a truck on a patch of land surrounded by water. Look inside it, thoroughly, it's your only chance.

Number 1."


	5. Sato's Cocoon

Chapter 5: Sato's Cocoon

Sato follows the instructions in the note and trudges west. He is too worn out from his near fatal battle to think about the person who left him the note, his only goal is surviving the night. After a half hour or so, Sato is able to see Vermillion harbor in the distance. The S.S. Anne is docked, and Sato needs to find a way past the guards. Even if they aren't aware that he's a wanted criminal, his visible injuries would draw too much attention.

Sato reaches the docks, and goes to a dark corner at the far end of them. Squinting, he can see a truck parked on a small stretch of land about half a mile from the pier. Not able to think of anything else, Sato simply jumps into the water and starts swimming. He makes it to the truck, now freezing cold on top of his injuries. The truck is severely dilapidated, Sato has no problem pulling a door open. But once inside, disappointment overwhelms Sato. There is nothing of any apparent use inside, it isn't even any warmer in the truck.

Sato rests on one of the worn seats for a few minutes, then his frustration turns to rage. On top of everything else that happened to him, now he was given false hope. With nothing else to take it out on, he attacks everything he can in the truck. This includes a large crate in the center, which Sato manages to knock over. As soon as he does, his spirits shoot up again. There is a large hole in the floor, with a ladder descending downwards. Sato climbs down, and finds himself in a gigantic room full of strange computer equipment he's never seen before. The name of the place is displayed on the wall:

"Mew Study Base- Computer Lab"

Sato has heard legends of the mythical Pokemon Mew. Despite all of Sato's Pokemon obsessed peers inventing an endless supply of increasingly ridiculous ways to make the mirage Pokemon appear, the official line from Professor Oak was that Mew didn't exist. But not caring for Pokemon, Sato is far more excited about the building he has found. Sato explores the underground building and finds everything he could have hoped for: a huge supply of food, beds, clothes, and despite the abandoned appearance, running water and electricity.

Sato has found a place to hide. For the first few days Sato is afraid of someone showing up, but the lab appears to be truly secret and abandoned. Sato is safe, but soon grows restless. Regardless of how overwhelming it is, he still wants to find out more about and defeat the United Pokemon Society, but his encounter with the Kadabra has humbled him. As the tedium of being alone in one building starts to build, Sato begins reading the abundant material on Pokemon left in the lab's books and computer records. As his knowledge grows, Sato gets an idea…

It is early in the morning. Sato has just woken up. He has decided it's finally time to leave his hiding place. Using a much bigger (yet still deceptively small on the outside) backpack he found in the lab, he again packs. He still has his map of Kanto, but everything else has changed. The food and camping equipment has been replaced with supplies from the lab, and the clothes are different and much larger. Most noticeably, however, is an array of white and red machines that Sato has meticulously worked on. Sato looks in the mirror before leaving. He is about a foot and a half taller, and has quite a bit of stubble, not being able to find a real razor in the base.

Eight years have passed.

Sato has not spoken to anyone in those years, staying successfully hidden. However, he has learned a great deal, through the recorded ideas of those who once used the lab. With nothing to do but study, Sato has become immensely familiar with the biology of Pokemon and the technology used to interact with them. He has even been able to perform experiments and create inventions of his own with the left behind materials. Sato's resolve, however, has not changed; his goal is still to free the world from its Pokemon obsession. After eight years of preparation, Sato is ready to again face Pokemon and those who control them in combat.

Sato climbs up the ladder and exits the truck. He has done this regularly for fresh air and sunlight, but he has not left the small island for eight years. Taking out a makeshift raft he had constructed (people are forbidden from making swimming devices, they are considered a threat to the value of Pokemon), Sato returns to the harbor. Hoping that the eight year gap and his far older appearance will prevent him from being recognized as a fugitive, Sato heads towards Vermillion City to collect any information on the United Pokemon Society he can.

As he travels along the road, Sato decides to take a shortcut through the tall grass. Although he will never attack a wild Pokemon unprovoked again, he can't help wanting an opportunity to test his inventions. Sure enough, an angry Pokemon soon challenges him. Sato, who is now an expert, instantly recognizes it as a Sandslash.

The Pokemon lunges at Sato and scratches him across the face, leaving quite a large mark. But Sato is too excited to register the pain, and knows how to deal with the injury. He takes a spray can of medicine out of his backpack, and sprays it on his wound. All pain and traces of it vanish instantly. Sato understands how Pokemon medicine, which is highly advanced due to it being the primary focus of all doctors, works and has modified it so it can heal injuries from Pokemon attacks, even if the victim isn't a Pokemon.

"Sorry about this, but you did attack me just for walking in the grass."

Sato takes another item out of his backpack. It is what appears to be a sword hilt, with the red and white color pattern of a Pokeball. Sato presses a button on it, and a red energy beam comes out. Sato gives the Sandslash an opportunity to escape, but it instead lunges at Sato again. Sato swings his blade at it.

The Pokemon stops in mid-air. It falls to the ground, cleanly cut in two. Sato's invention has worked.

For decades, people have had the technology to compress Pokemon using digital energy. A Pokeball sends out a beam of energy to compress a Pokemon's molecules. Sato managed to reverse the process and make the beam of energy stable once unleashed. The result was a beam that repelled Pokemon on a molecular level, but didn't move them physically. As a result, Sato's Pokesword can cut through any Pokemon with minimal effort.

Sato retracts the beam and puts his sword away, and continues walking towards Vermillion City.


	6. Wrath of the Hunter

Chapter 6: Wrath of the Hunter

Sato reaches Vermillion City without encountering any more Pokemon. The world doesn't seem to have changed in the eight years Sato was hiding, everything looks the same as it always did. Sato decides it isn't worth the risk of being recognized to ask questions, and decides to simply go to the United Pokemon Society prison he escaped from before he went into hiding. Getting tired of the food from the stock he had been living off for eight years, he decides to buy some food at the Pokemart before leaving the main part of Vermillion. But food is driven from his mind when he sees a large poster stuck to the front of the store.

"We have Number 1. You know who you are, come to Mt. Moon if you ever want your savior to be free. We'll wait as long as it takes."

The Society hadn't bothered trying to find Sato when he could be anywhere in Kanto. Instead, they had left their message everywhere, to get Sato to come to them. Guilt overwhelms Sato as he realizes that the person who saved and protected his life had been held hostage, probably for most of the eight years, entirely because of him. Sato doesn't care about the inevitable trap, he just wants to rescue Number 1 as quickly as possible. He leaves the store without buying anything, and runs north to Cerulean City, which is right next to Mt. Moon.

Sato sticks to the main roads, not wanting to waste any time fighting Pokemon. He is getting close when he stops dead in his tracks, gaping at the absolute worst architectural abomination he has ever seen. A ten foot high barbed wire fence stretches as far as Sato can see in both directions, with the only way through being a thin wooden pillar in the middle of the fence, with a six foot high door shaped hole in it. The reason this design is so upsetting to Sato is because a gigantic Snorlax is blocking the only way through, sleeping.

Not able to get through, Sato has no choice but to fight it. Pokemon trainers refuse to wake the giant Pokemon through any method besides playing a specific flute, but Sato doesn't have time for that. Sato starts pounding on the giant and yelling at it. This doesn't seem to work, so Sato takes out another one of his inventions. It looks like a completely normal pokeball, but it's been reversed. Instead of sucking in Pokemon it lands by, it repels them by shooting the energy outward instead of sucking it in. Sato throws the grenade equivalent at the Snorlax, and it gets the Pokemon's attention. The Pokemon wakes up, and is very angry. Expecting this, Sato draws his energy sword. He swings it at the Snorlax, but something unexpected happens.

The sword makes a small cut in the Pokemon's side, then is stopped. For the first time ever, Sato feels counter-pressure against his sword, and it bounces off the Snorlax. Sato knows Snorlaxes are usually at unexplainably high levels in the wild, and realizes that strong Pokemon are apparently able to resist the molecular repelling to a certain degree. The now furious Snorlax swipes its massive paw at Sato, creating a gash in his chest and throwing him back. As the Snorlax lumbers towards him, Sato is trying to think of a strategy for defeating the Pokemon, but thinks better of it. He runs around it and through the now clear passage. The lazy Pokemon only makes it a few feet before giving up the chase and going back to sleep. Sato sprays some of his medicine on the wound, healing it, and heads west to Mt. Moon.

Sato reaches the entrance a few hours after the sun sets. Having spent most of the day running, he finds a secluded spot and sets up camp for the night. The next day, he heads into Mt. Moon.

Swarms of bats line the ceiling, and odd looking rocks that are really Geodudes litter the floor. Sato knows caves are notorious for huge amounts of annoying Pokemon, but presses on. His sword doesn't have any problems slicing through the Pokemon that charge at him. Sato goes deep into the cave, looking for any hint of the United Pokemon Society. On the third basement floor, he finally does: police tape forbidding anyone to enter a small passage deeper into the cave. Sato breaks through it and goes down another level. He enters a large room, and when he does, the door closes behind him. However, there doesn't appear to be anyone in the room. Just as Sato is about to try to force the door open, the ground starts to shake.

"IIIIIIXXXXXXXXXX!"

Sato can hear a muffled cry of a Pokemon. He knows what it must be, Onix, the gigantic cave Pokemon. But as the gigantic serpent like figure rises from the ground, Sato can tell there is something different about this Pokemon. Instead of being dark grey, it's shiny and silver, and the head looks different.

"STEELIX!" the monster roars.

Sato is stunned. He had extensively read books about all of Kanto's Pokemon, even the possibly mythical Mew, but he had never heard of a Pokemon called Steelix. He doesn't have much time to think about this though, the Pokemon slams its massive tail into the ground, which seems to make large rocks magically appear on the ceiling. Sato manages to dodge them, but he's terrified. The Pokemon looks strong enough to kill him with one attack, and his medicine won't help against that. Sato takes out one of his pokebombs and hurls it at the Steelix, but it doesn't seem to do anything but anger it. The Pokemon swipes its tail at Sato, knocking him into a wall. The force feels like it could have broken several of his bones, but he's still conscious, and able to use the healing spray. Sato charges at the Pokemon and stabs it with his sword, but it only goes in a few inches.

The Steelix burrows underground, and starts an earthquake. Sato is knocked off his feet, and the Pokemon emerges right under him, slamming him into the ceiling. Sato manages to hold on while the Pokemon starts circling the room, trying to throw him off.

Sato gets a desperate, insane idea. But if there's one thing his years of Pokemon research had taught him, it was that Pokemon did not follow logic. Sato manages to open his backpack while hanging on with his other arm, and pulls out a bottle of water. The mysterious Pokemon seems to be an evolution of Onix, which means it should have similar elemental weakness. Sato dumps the entire water bottle on the Steelix'es head. It roars in pain, and a wound is left where the water hit, resembling an acid burn.

Sato doesn't hesitate, he knows he only has one shot. He takes out his sword and plunges it into the water wound as hard as he can. It goes all the way through the Pokemon, and the Steelix collapses, dead. Sato has won.

Sato treats his wounds, and takes a few minutes to catch his breath. He doesn't notice a rock being moved above him, revealing a large hole in the ceiling. He doesn't see the rope come down, and he's only vaguely aware of Joseph Jameson sliding down it. But when he hears the voice again, Sato is drawn back to full attention.

"So you finally showed up."


	7. Jameson's Stand

Chapter 7: Jameson's Stand

Jameson looks the same as he did eight years ago, almost to an unnatural degree. The only thing that's changed is an unmistakable look of cold hatred in his eyes as he glares at Sato.

"Where's number 1?" Sato demands angrily.

"We have no idea, we've never got anywhere near catching her. We saw her leaving you some kind of note, and chased after her. When we came back you were gone, but I had a feeling you'd take the bait. I had no idea it would take you eight freaking years though."

"So you never had her?"

"No. And she's probably too smart to fall for a note with no proof behind it, but after I capture you, maybe we'll be able to lure her with photos of your severely injured body."

Sato clenches his fists. It was all a trap. But after recovering from the initial anger at being tricked, he realizes the trip doesn't have to be a total loss.

"You're not going to capture me. I'm not the same kid you somehow failed to kill eight years ago. I'm ready this time. How about… a Pokemon battle?"

Jameson's eyes widen. "So you acknowledged the greatness of Pokemon after all?"

"No. You can use your Pokemon. I'll fight them myself."

Jameson's composure returns, and he looks more furious than ever. "How dare you! How dare you even think of fighting Pokemon? You've just become worse and worse, my only concern now is whether I'll be able to stop myself from killing you so we can use you as bait." Jameson takes out a pokeball "Raichu! Go!"

Sato knows Raichus aren't known for high defense. The Pokemon begins to charge a lightning attack, but Sato doesn't give it a chance. He runs up to it, takes out his sword, and cuts it cleanly in half.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jameson yells, all composure lost "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? You KILLED a Pokemon, you monster!"

"Shut it. You tried to kill a child just for not liking Pokemon. You're a maniac, and if killing your Pokemon is the only way to stop you from using them to hurt people, I have no choice. Surrender now if Pokemon really mean that much more to you than people."

"No. I'll sacrifice my Pokemon in battle if it means bringing you to justice. Aerodactyl, I choose you!"

The stone pterodactyl is released from its pokeball. It soars out of range of Sato's sword, and claps its wings to make rocks fall. Sato dodges them, and throws one of his pokebombs. The Aerodactyl is knocked out of the sky. Sato runs up to it and slices it down the middle with his sword.

"…Tentacruel, I choose you!" Jameson yells after the shock of losing another Pokemon wears off.

The gigantic jellyfish like Pokemon is released, and instantly spews acid everywhere. Sato can't dodge it, and gets hit. He's covered in burning, poisonous wounds, but ignores them and charges at the Tentacruel. He chops the tentacles off, and then slices through the rubbery head. But Jameson doesn't seem particularly upset.

"It's over. You've been poisoned, I don't have to send anything else at you, just wait for your death."

But Sato isn't the least bit worried. He takes out his medicine spray and calmly uses it. The pain vanishes and the poison is cured.

"That's impossible! Only Pokemon can be cured of Pokemon wounds!"

"Only because you wouldn't let anyone focus on human medicine. Half down, hurry up and send your others out."

Jameson scowls and releases the ghost Pokemon Gengar.

"Gengar! Hypnosis!"

Sato shuts his eyes and runs sword first at the Gengar, impaling it. Sato takes a few more swipes, and finishes it off.

"Just because Pokemon are too stupid to close their eyes doesn't mean I am."

"Silence! Nidoking, go!"

The giant bipedal poison lizard is released. It stomps its foot, causing a rumbling earthquake. Sato is knocked off his feet. The Nidoking launches a poison sting at him, which Sato dodges by rolling out of the way of. Sato starts throwing pokebombs, and soon the Pokemon has been knocked down. Sato gets up, runs to it, and finishes it with his sword.

"Is that all you've got? Looks like the world of Pokemon isn't as powerful as your society claimed."

"ENOUGH! There is one Pokemon type that is invincible, that can't be defeated. The unquestioned ruler of Kanto, I call upon the psychic type. Alakazam, I choose you!"

Alakazam is unleashed. Sato shudders. The Pokemon he is facing is the evolution of the one that nearly killed him. Sato had extensively studied everything about Pokemon in Kanto, and as far as he knew, Jameson was right. There was no known defense against psychic Pokemon except being one. Before Sato can think of a strategy, he is once again lifted from the ground. The Pokemon slams him back and forth, bruising him and giving him cuts from the rocks on the ground. Sato can't move his hands, he has no way of reaching his medicine. The Pokemon starts flinging him across the room, slamming him into walls and the ceiling. Sato is struggling just to retain consciousness.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Put him down. Sato, if you try to use any items, I won't hesitate to have it kill you."

Sato is lying flat on his back. He has one final, desperate plan, but if he'll get a chance depends entirely on luck. Sato manages to sneak his hand behind his back without noticing, and find the energy sword hilt in his back pocket.

"You'll pay dearly for killing my Pokemon. There's no need for you to be alive when Number 1 comes, I'm going to enjoy killing you once the bait is set up."

Sato remains quiet, praying for an opportunity.

"You never had any chance against us. Pokemon rule this planet, they are in their rightful place. Humans have no use beyond caring for them."

Jameson is approaching Sato, as is Alakazam. Soon, both are standing over him. Sato has got his chance.

"I'd rather you remain conscious, I don't want to spare you any pain unnecessarily. Alakazam, pick him up and…"

Jameson is cut off. The energy sword's red beam seems to have shot up through Sato's stomach, stabbing Alakazam. Sato quickly gets up and pulls the hilt out from behind his back. He finishes off Jameson's last Pokemon.

"NO! How?…."

"The sword is based on the same energy as a pokeball, it doesn't affect humans. In fact, it goes right through them."

Jameson has fallen to his knees.

"Now, I want information" Sato continues "who is your leader? Where is your headquarters? What do you know about Number 1?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You don't have a choice!" Sato shouts. He pulls out one more souvenir from the lab, a small pistol. "Tell me, now!"

"You can't threaten me. I failed, I can't face Master. I have no intention of leaving here alive."

Sato is taken aback. He never had any intention of actually killing someone to get information, the gun was just a bluff.

"I never had what it took to be a Pokemon trainer. I spent ten years trying to get a single badge, and never did. I failed Pokemon, I'm worthless as a person. I signed up for the United Pokemon Society as atonement, the only thing I could do to make my life serve any purpose. They gave me powerful Pokemon, but I couldn't use them right, and I just got them all killed. I was fooling myself to think being good at my job would give me a purpose, everything in life comes down to Pokemon. I'm not good with them, and so my life has no meaning."

Sato shakes his head in disgust. "Don't you see that the problem wasn't you? The only reason your life was wasted was because you couldn't do anything that wasn't Pokemon related."

"NO! Pokemon are the world, there is nothing else. The problem is me, I may be weak and pathetic, but I'm not evil or twisted like you, I'm not going to blame Pokemon for my failures. Don't pity me, you're one of the only people worse than I am. POKEMON! This is all I can do for you, let my body feed you!"

The Pokemon seem to understand. A swarm of Zubat descend. They cover Jameson, and when they fly away nothing is left.


	8. Number 1

Chapter 8: Number 1

Sato just stands there for several minutes, staring at the empty space where Jameson had been. After hearing his story, Sato can't help feeling sorry for his enemy, who had also had his life ruined because of the world's Pokemon obsession.

After collecting his thoughts, Sato turns his attention to the door that sealed him in, which he manages to break down after some effort. He treks through the cave, encountering less wild Zubat, which are presumably still full and contented from their meal. Sato reaches the entrance and starts thinking about what to do next. He doesn't have to for long, as soon as he steps outside he hears someone calling his name. He looks around and sees a figure in the distance. Sato walks towards the person, but she begins to run. Curious and praying it isn't another trap, Sato runs after the person. She leads him through a patch of very high grass and into a secluded area.

Finally the person stops running, and turns around. She's a woman who appears to be in her early 20s. Sato suddenly remembers Jameson referring to Number 1 as "she."

"Are you…"

"Yes. I'm the most wanted criminal by the United Pokemon Society. My name is April."

Sato is too elated at the thought of finally having someone willing to give him answers that he can't think of a question to start with, and before he can April talks again.

"I saw your battle with Jameson, that was very impressive technology considering it was developed completely independently."

"Do you mean… you have weapons more weapons for fighting Pokemon?"

"Of course, I never could have survived so long without them. And you're lucky I do, because you're sorely lacking in defense, a strong Pokemon could easily kill you before you do anything."

April opens her backpack and hands Sato a blue and white device.

"This is an elemental shield, it can give you the same layer of defense as Pokemon of all 17 types. With this you'll have a chance of"

But Sato can't stop himself from interrupting. "_17_? I never saw anything mentioning more than 15 Pokemon types…"

"Right, I forgot, a Kanto lab wouldn't have had the information. Sato, every region has its own batch of Pokemon unique to it. As of right now, there are 492 documented species of Pokemon, as well as Dark and Steel types. You've encountered a steel type, the Steelix you just fought is an evolution of Onix that was imported from Johto to fight you."

"Johto?"

"A region right next to Kanto. I'm not sure why, but the Society has constructed a hierarchy of knowledge between the regions, and Kanto is at the bottom. Johto knows about Kanto, Hoenn knows about Johto and Kanto, and Sinnoh knows about all of the other three. I'm not aware of any other regions, but there are probably more."

"So there are hundreds of other Pokemon besides the 150 here?"

"151, Mew is real and the Society captured it years ago, they just haven't told the public. I've been in Johto and Hoenn for most of the past eight years, and I've seen hundreds of Pokemon unknown here."

"So what is the United Pokemon Society?" Sato asks excitedly, eager to finally have some answers.

April sighs, and begins to explain.

"I don't know everything about them, but they control life in all four regions, and have for as long as any recorded history I can find covers. They have several fronts, mostly corporations and crime rings, they orchestrate conflict to make Pokemon trainers engage in more combat and grow more powerful. There seems to be one definite leader, known only as The Pokemon Master. I haven't been able to make any progress towards finding out who he is, he seems to move around a lot. I've been following them to try to find the location of Sinnoh, which I think is where their next major plan is being constructed, but I haven't found any solid leads."

"So where should we go next?"

April looks over Sato for a few moments, and seems to make a decision.

"Jameson was in charge of the prison you escaped from eight years ago, with him gone its defense should be weak. From there we should be able to find more information."

"Okay, let's get going."

"Okay, but let's stop at the Mew research lab first, I want to examine your equipment, we should be able to upgrade the technology on both of ours by combining them."

And so Sato and April set off back towards Vermillion harbor.

The scene changes to a dimly lit but extravagant room. A figure concealed in shadow is sitting on a throne like chair, with another person standing to the right of him. A third person approaches them.

"Sir, We've received and watched the footage from our surveillance equipment in Mt. Moon. Jameson is dead."

"I expected as much," the man on the throne replies "he was skilled at intimidating small children, but he was weak as a Pokemon trainer, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did. Did we get any information on Number 1?"

"No sir, Sato didn't seem to know anything about her."

"Well that should change soon, she underestimated us, I've known she was hacking into our feed all along. She also knows Sato showed up, and I'm sure she'll meet up with him. With luck we can capture both at once."

The man to the right of the throne steps forward, out of the shadow. He has wavy light brown hair and looks very young.

"Do you want me to go after them?"

"Yes, unlike Jameson I have confidence in your battling abilities, but keep in mind that means worse consequences if you fail."

"Of course Master. I won't fail."

"Good. Patrol the outskirts of Cerulean, hopefully you'll run into our targets soon. Don't disappoint me, Gary."


	9. For Want of a Rival

Chapter 9: For Want of a Rival

Sato and April have reached the outskirts of Cerulean city. Not wanting to draw attention, they haven't spoken about anything related to the United Pokemon Society or their journeys. Despite this, however, they are being watched. Gary has been using one of his Pokemon that is capable of flight to patrol all the routes that can be taken from Mt. Moon, and has found his target. He has found a secluded spot in the path to Cerulean and is hiding by lying down in the tall grass. He does not have to worry about wild Pokemon, all wild Pokemon habitats in Kanto have learned to fear him.

The sun is setting as Sato and April reach the area where Gary lies in wait. Sato knows before seeing anything that something is wrong, a chill goes down his spine like jarring music in a relaxing soundtrack.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

It takes Sato a few moments, but he recognizes his designated rival. All his life, Gary (or the nameless boy who lived next door, as the also nameless Sato had known him) had always tried to outdo him in everything relating to Pokemon. Never particularly liking and later hating Pokemon, the rivalry had been one sided, but Gary had never seemed to notice.

"What do you want from me? I don't have any Pokemon and I don't want to battle, I never did."

But April also seems to recognize Gary, which Sato finds odd.

"Sato, he's the Pokemon league champion. He defeated the Elite 4 over seven years ago."

"And it was a shallow, unsatifying victory!" Gary shouts, seething with bitterness "I never had a rival, I never had someone to test my skill against. Do you know how many battles I had to fight when I challenged the Elite 4? FOUR!"

"No one ever fights just the Elite 4, there's always another champion, and in Kanto it's usually a duel between the two children who recently got their Pokemon" April explains before Sato can question the illogical statement.

"I battled and battled and battled. I collected every Pokemon I could, I held the legends, I even got to go to Johto, but nothing could make up for it. The cornerstone of my career as a trainer was never there, and it's all your fault!"

"Get over it. I've been through things you couldn't imagine, I'm not going to feel sorry for you because I wasn't a good playmate when we were ten"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! After years of empty battling, I found my only path to fulfillment."

Gary pulls out a badge, similar to a Gym Leader's badge.

"United Pokemon Society: Leader of Kanto Division. I know about your eight years of hiding, and your defeat of that weakling Jameson. Now we'll finally have our battle, and I'll get to capture the legendary criminal as a bonus. DIE!"

Gary unleashes a Pokemon, the gigantic dinosaur plant Venosaur.

"Razor Leaf! Now!"

Without hesitation, the Pokemon sends a swarm of razor sharp leaves at Sato. Sato draws his energy sword, but April stops him.

"You're out of your league. Fighting rigorously trained Pokemon isn't the same as fighting wild ones."

Remembering what happened the last time he attacked a Pokemon impulsively, Sato doesn't argue. April takes out her shield device.

"Dual type element: type one fire, type two flying." April commands the device. An almost transparent shield encases her. She takes out another weapon, a blue and white gun shaped machine "Fire element."

Another swarm of leaves hit April, but they seem to have very little effect. April fires her weapon at the Venusaur, a red energy blast shoots out. The Pokemon cries in pain, and faints. Before the weapon can finish it, Gary returns the Pokemon to his pokeball.

"You're as good as they say. But that was to take care of Sato, I borrowed something special to take you down."

Gary takes out a different Pokeball. There's something very different about it, and Sato recognizes it. It's one of the most valuable Pokemon devices in existence, the Master Ball. A well funded corporation using the most advanced known technology has to work constantly for nearly two years to make a single Master Ball.

"Articuno, I choose you!" Gary shouts.

Sato gasps, April's face loses all confidence. A large blue and white bird surrounded by icy mist has appeared. Articuno is the legendary bird of ice, one of the five rarest Pokemon in Kanto.

April runs up to Sato and presses the shield device against him. "Type 1: Fire. Type 2: Steel!" she shouts. Sato and April are both encased by the energy shield. "We don't have a chance against this, charge at him, try to knock him down, and run. If we can make it to the city he should at least call off the legendary." April whispers to Sato.

Sato listens, and they charge. Even with the shield that quarters the damage done by ice, the ice beam the Articuno shoots is unbelievably cold and painful. Sato manages to keep moving, however. They reach Gary, and Sato punches him as hard as he can in the face. Gary falls over, and April kicks him in the head, knocking him out.

"He's unconscious, RUN! We're going south until we reach Vermillion coast, we'll hide at the Mew lab until we can think of something."

Running that far is daunting, but Sato can't think of any other choice. Despite this, once near the southern edge of Cerulean, it's clear that running the rest of the way without stopping isn't practical.

"I don't like having to do this, but our lives are on the line." April says. She leads Sato to a large store "There are bikes in there, we're going to have to steal some."

Sato knows they don't have a choice. They break the window, each grab a bike, and start pedaling south while the alarm blares. Deep into the night, a few hours before dawn, they finally reach Vermillion harbor. Sato takes out his raft, and they reach the truck. On the verge of passing out, they enter, climb down the secret entrance to the lab, and collapse.


	10. Their Reasons

Chapter 10: Their Reasons

Sato wakes up, feeling like he slept for years. He's still on the floor by the ladder where he collapsed, but April is gone, presumably waking first. Sato finds an empty room and changes, then starts looking for April. He finds her in the lab area, looking through the equipment Sato used to make his weapons.

"Good, you're here. We're going to need better equipment to face legendaries, we need to combine your molecular Pokemon destruction with my elemental technology."

"Okay, let's get started." Sato replies.

They begin their work. Having been completely isolated for nearly half his life, Sato never developed advanced social skills. He wants to know more about the only other person he's ever met who shares his dislike of Pokemon, but doesn't know how to start the conversation. April intimidates him somewhat, being extremely straightforward and never talking about anything except their research.

A few days after they reached the lab, Sato and April are stopping work for the day. They take some food from the lab's stockpile, and begin another mostly silent meal. Sato is trying to work up the courage to ask April a personal question, and finally does.

"So how did you start fighting Pokemon? Why did you decide not to go along with society?"

April has an uncomfortable look on her face, as if she was dreading this question. But her face then becomes resigned.

"Have you heard of the legendary Pokemon trainer Ash?"

"Of course, he became the Pokemon League champion around 40 years ago."

"He was my father."

Sato can't respond, he just sits in shocked silence and waits for April to continue.

"Being a league champion, the Society took interest in him. At first it seemed great, by the time I was born he was rich and knew about the other regions, and he was a legend. But as I soon found out, the Society doesn't let champions enjoy their fame for long. I'm not sure exactly what they do, but every champion has disappeared at some point, opening up a slot for the next generation. When I was five my father just disappeared, and my mother and I were given no explanation, just told not to mention it to anyone."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it is. My mother became very concerned about me afterwards, I had been very precocious when it came to Pokemon. She was afraid I would also become a champion, and didn't want me to become a Pokemon trainer. But soon after I turned 10, the United Pokemon Society came to us. They took my mother away, and I never saw her again. They forced me to take a Pokemon. I went on the traditional journey, collected 8 badges. But I never had any intention of becoming a champion, I used this opportunity to study Pokemon, looking for a way out. One night at Cinnabar Island, I glimpsed a man on the roof of a building. I climbed onto the room, and found a secret door. It took me to a hidden floor of the building, which was connected to another Mew research lab. Mew had recently been captured by the Society, so the lab was empty. Like you, I spent years there working on technology to fight Pokemon directly. I released my Pokemon and started my quest to take down the Society, soon becoming the most wanted criminal."

Sato can't think of anything to say, and just sits there, taking it all in. Soon, April breaks the silence.

"So I told you my story, why did you decide to fight against Pokemon?"

Sato knew this was coming, and was actually anticipating it as much as hearing April's story, a chance to get the feeling he had been forbidden from telling anyone off his chest.

"I never liked Pokemon that much, as far back as I can remember I was indifferent to them. But something happened to me when I was 8 that made me hate them, made the thought of traveling with them, capturing them, unbearable."

Sato pauses for a few moments, trying to prepare himself to tell the story with a steady voice.

"My mother and I were walking to our home in Kanto, it was a completely normal day on a large street. Suddenly, an ambulance came rushing down the street, a poisoned Pokemon inside. It made a sharp turn, hitting the sidewalk. It… hit my mother. The driver didn't even care, he was too focused on getting the Pokemon medical treatment. I managed to get an ambulance to come for my mother while she was still alive, but they said there was nothing they could do. Medical treatment of humans just wasn't advanced enough to save her. My father left before I was born, from that moment on I was completely alone. No one saw anything wrong with what had happened, sacrificing a human for the comfort of Pokemon was something no one had a problem with. I've hated Pokemon and the world's obsession with it ever since."

There's an awkward silence afterwards. Sato and April just sit there, silent tears running from their eyes. Then, instinctively, they hug.

The relationship between Sato and April changes after that. Although not really romantic, they are now equals and much more comfortable around each other. They continue their work, and manage to make an energy sword and pokembombs that can have Pokemon type elements added to it, and a shield device that can repel attacks on a molecular as well as elemental level.

"I think we've done all we can do. It's time to make our next move." April says one day after about two weeks working on the equipment.

"I agree," Sato replies "but where should we go next?"

"I think the place where Jameson took you is still our best target, let's see what information we can find there."

And so April and Sato leave the island and head towards the large United Pokemon Society building. The door is unlocked, and the waiting area seems completely empty.

"I don't like the looks of this, I think it's a trap" Sato begins, but the trap closes to quickly. The doors slam shut, and 10 armed guards rush towards them through the hall, a familiar person leading them.

"You're not going to escape with a cheap shot this time. You're both under arrest, and will be executed immediately." Gary says with immense satisfaction.


	11. The Fate of the Condemned

Chapter 11: The Fate of the Condemned

They're trapped, Sato and April have no effective weapons or defenses against armed humans. The guards surround them and begin marching them through the hall, continuing the path Jameson lead Sato down all those years ago. They go through several electronically locked doors, which Gary opens. They arrive in a large, circular room. They're standing on a walkway several dozens of feet above the room's floor. Gary walks towards a ledge with no guard rails around it, and turns around.

"There will be no escape this time. Your rebellion ends here."

"Go ahead and kill me, I have plans even for that." April says defiantly.

But Gary just laughs.

"Who said anything about killing you? It's time for you to see what happens to those who commit crimes against Pokemon."

The floor below the ledge opens up. A pillar is rising from it. Inside is an indescribable substance, similar to corrupted computer code, but a liquid.

"The souls of those who foolishly defy us are thrown into this, to become part of it, the secret Pokemon. Pokemon number 0, **Missingno!**"

Missingno, the glitch Pokemon. More taboo even than Mew, Sato had never seen a word written about it. He had heard a few whispered rumors about it, the mysterious Pokemon that was said to do everything from multiplying any object it touched to destroy the Pokemon League. Even with the knowledge of Mew and the Pokemon from others regions, Sato had never expected Missingno to be real.

April looks absolutely horrified. Clearly she didn't believe in Missingno either. Panicking but at the same time trying to construct a plan, she presses against Sato and whispers.

"Take this. Don't try to figure out what it does, just make sure it's always with you."

She hands Sato a small amulet, made of bright blue stone. Sato has no idea why she chose now to give him this, but isn't free to ask.

"Merging with Missingno is simple, just jump in. Who wants to go first?" Gary asks.

"I will." April says, stepping forward. She walks towards the edge, but then turns and charges at Gary. Gary was not foolish enough to give her a clear opening this time, however. The guards have time to react, and shoot. April is hit on her right shoulder and left leg. But she fights through the pain, and grabs Gary. She pulls him towards the ledge, holding him in front of her, restrained.

"Guards, leave or I'll throw your leader into Missingno!"

It's questionable whether she could with her injuries, which are becoming worse. The guards don't respond immediately. Apparently smarter than the clichéd generic guard, they realize Gary would be much worse off by himself with two enemies in the room.

"Do it!" Gary yells at them. This is all they need, the guards promptly leave the room.

"Sato, close the door" April says.

Sato pushes a button on the wall by the doorway, sealing it off with the electronic door.

"Well April, I guess I should thank you" Gary says without a hint of fear, "I was having a hard time thinking of an excuse for my one on one battle. But you've done your part."

It happens so fast, Sato can't even say anything, let alone stop it. Gary had clearly been holding back. He breaks free, turns around, and knocks April off the ledge. Too surprised to react, she silently falls into Missingno, and is instantly consumed by it, no trace of her body remaining.

"Now that I just eliminated Number 1, I don't think Master will mind if I have the battle I always wanted." Gary says smiling, taking out a pokeball.

Sato breaks out of his trance, burning hatred consuming him.

"I'm not going to battle you, I'm going to kill you!" Sato yells at the top of his lungs. He takes off his backpack and reaches not for the Pokemon equipment, but for the gun. But Gary's too fast, he's already released a Pokemon, which flies at Sato like a bolt of lightning, and takes his backpack.

"No human weapons, this is going to be a Pokemon battle. But I don't want victory handed to me like it was in the Pokemon League."

Gary opens the backpack and takes out everything that looks like Pokemon combat equipment, sliding it over to Sato.

"It's time for the battle to begin. I'll start with Venusaur, show me if you've improved."

Sato doesn't have any choice, he'll have to fight the Pokemon. Motivated by the chance to avenge April after the battle, he focuses on defeating the Pokemon. Sato takes out the improved shield device, which covers him with Pokemon repelling energy.

"Type 1, fire. Type 2, flying." The shield changes hue. Sato takes out his energy sword and draws it. "Fire type." The sword also changes hue.

Again, razor sharp leaves fly at Sato. Sato waves his sword back and forth, leaving a fire trail behind that absorbs the leaves. Sato slashes towards Venusaur, and a crescent wave of fire flies at it. It cuts the Pokemon cleanly in half.

"So she did teach you her tricks. But the rest won't be so easy, I'm prepared. Gyarados, go!"

The gigantic flying sea serpent is released.

"Shield, type 1 dragon, type 2 water. Sword, electric type."

"Gyarados, Bite!"

The Pokemon zooms at Sato. But Sato is ready, he slashes it out of the air, the double weakness killing the Pokemon.

"Dragonite, go!"

"Sword, ice type. Shield, steel type."

The dragon Pokemon summons meteors to fall on Sato. Sato runs between them, until he's face to face with the Pokemon. He shoves the sword through the Pokemon's head, killing it.

"You know what you're doing. But you're not fighting an official Pokemon battle. So really, I have no reason to follow the rules. Let's see how you do against this." Gary says calmly with a hint of eagerness. He takes out all three of his remaining pokeballs, and throws them to the ground. All three of the legendary birds come out. Articuno, the bird of ice, Zapdos, the bird of lightning, and Moltres, the bird of fire.

But Sato already knew what to do.

"Shield, type 1 ghost, type 2 dark. Sword, neutral."

"So, you learned of the broken type combination, the one with no weakness. But I don't need one, my Pokemon will kill you!"

The Pokemon fly into the air and circle around Sato. Synchronized, they attack, sending beams of ice, lightning, and fire at him. Sato doges and aims an energy slash at one of them, but it dodges. Sato tries to put distance between himself and the birds, but they're too fast. Covered in their element, they charge at Sato like bullets. Zapdos grazes him, a painful electric current shooting through his body.

"You've injured him, go for the kill!" Gary commands.

While still recovering from the shock, Sato is hit by elemental beams from all three birds. Burning, freezing, and being electrocuted at the same time, Sato is on the verge of passing out.

"You never had any chance against the United Pokemon Society. The eight years your hiding bought you were as worthless as the person who gave them to you. Time to die."

Fury gives Sato the strength to resist fainting. Thinking back to the work he and April did on their combat equipment, he remembers how they modified his sword to mimic Pokemon elements by inserting chips from TMs of attacks from each element. The sword's system had been left open to new Pokemon moves so it could be strengthened if they found more powerful TMs. A TM, or technical machine, contained the basic energy of a certain Pokemon move, and could be used to teach that move to any Pokemon. If it can work in reverse, Sato has a plan…

Sato retracts his sword and opens the back of the hilt, exposing the innards of the machine. He turns the opening towards the attack of the three legendary birds. The hilt is shaking, being overloaded. Sato quickly turns it around and puts the cover back on. The hilt feels like it's about to explode, but Sato activates the sword to vent the energy.

Three beams come out of the hilt, fire, ice, and lightning. Sato aims the fire beam at Articuno, the ice beam at Zapdos, and the lightning beam at Moltres. All three Pokemon are hit by an element they are weak against, and fall to the ground. The excess energy gone, the sword returns to its neutral form. Still in excruciating pain, Sato manages to run to the fallen Pokemon and finish them with his sword. He has won the Pokemon battle.

"NO! NO! This… this can't…" Gary falls to his knees "This isn't happening! You can't defeat me, you can't defeat my legendaries!"

"I defeated you because you're a cowardly, selfish piece of crap." Sato spits at Gary, the rage and sorrow over April's death returning.

"My rival was stronger… my entire career, my life… none of it was real! I never did any of it!" Gary mutters in a panicking voice, his entire body shaking "Nothing, I did nothing, I never deserved any of my success! You… you… you gave me false hope! I can't handle where I am now, but because of you, I'm in too deep! I got the legendaries killed, I couldn't stop you, I can't face Master, I shouldn't have had to in the first place, it should have been you! I'm tired of your sick game, I'm ending it!"

Gary runs to the side of the walkway, but not the one over Missingno, one over the the hard steel floor 50 feet below. He puts down Sato's backpack and climbs the safety rail, diving off head first. Sato has no desire to look, to see him hit the ground. But he can't stop himself from hearing the thud of his rival taking his own life.


	12. Sato's First Pokemon

Chapter 12: Sato's First Pokemon

Sato just lies there, recovering from his physical wounds as his mental ones come back. The only person he had been able to depend on since his mother's death was dead, and even after what his rival had done, Sato couldn't help feeling guilty about driving Gary to a mental breakdown and suicide, even if the Society had been the real cause. Not even able to cry, Sato just stays where he is.

After some time passes, Sato finally thinks about the challenges ahead of him. He has to escape from a building crawling with guards, if he can even get the electronic door open, and find some kind of lead on the Pokemon Master and his plan. But he can't concentrate, the deaths are still burned into his mind. Deciding to settle for getting out of the room where they occurred, he goes to the door, but the panel he used to close it doesn't seem to be capable of opening it. With a feeling of disgust, he realizes his only chance is to search Gary's body for whatever he had used to open it. Sato traces the walkway, retrieves his backpack, and finds another opening with a ladder descending to the floor. Sato climbs down, and tries to work up the nerve to walk over to where Gary hit the ground. But as he passes the large basin that houses Missingno, he forgets all about escaping.

"Help… help us…"

Many voices seem to be talking at once, but inside Sato's mind. They continue pleading for help, the voices getting louder as Sato gets closer to Missingno. When he's peering over the basin, almost touching it, fear catches up with him, and he draws back. But fear is also driven from his mind…

"Sato..."

It's April's voice.

"April! April, are you alive?"

"Sato! You are there!" Missingno starts to glow, which seems to enhance its telepathy "I'm not really alive, but I'm still here. We're all here, everyone who became part of Missingno. Our souls merged together, along with the Pokemon."

"Everyone the United Pokemon Society executed? You can talk to all of them?"

April pauses. "No. They're here, but… not really themselves. There's something about the machine we're in, Missingno told me it merges the souls together completely, they become a hive mind. It takes a while, but it will happen to me to."

"No! I won't let that happen!"

"Sato, it's too late for me, save yourself and defeat the United Pokemon Society."

"No, there has to be a way!"

The machine Missingno is in isn't like the others, Sato can't find any controls for it, it successfully mimics the ancient relic for human sacrifices it functions as. Sato tears the room apart, and finds one thing that might work.

"April, I know you're human souls, but you're in the body of a Pokemon, aren't you?"

"I think so, Missingno feels so different though."

"But it's still a Pokemon. I know what I have to do to save you, no matter how ironic."

Sato lifts up the Master Ball he found, which seems to be much more common among the Society.

"The Society won't have you as its experiment anymore. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you. Missingno, **I choose you!**"

Sato throws the ball into the Pokemon. It opens, and with a blinding flash of light sucks in Missingno. Despite the ball having a 100 percent capture rate and the Pokemon being willing, it does the requisite three shakes. Then with a click it darkens and seals. Missingno has been captured. Sato lets it out again.

"Are you okay? Is your soul itself again?"

"I think so, but it's too late for the ones who already merged."

"But we can still help you, we still have a collective memory." The echo like voice Sato first heard says.

"Do you know who the Pokemon Master is?"

"No, he has never witnessed an execution. Some of us may have met him, but the memory is lost, Missingno hasn't."

"Do you know anything about his plan, or the location of Sinnoh?"

"No. We've heard Sinnoh mentioned a few times, and we're sure it's connected to the Master's plan, but we don't know any details or where it is."

Sato pauses, trying not to look disappointed.

"But we can still help you. We are a computer based Pokemon, we can interact with the Society's machines. We can open the door to this area, and scan their network."

"Thank you."

Sato climbs the ladder, Missingno following him. But before they can reach the door, Sato hears another voice.

"You must be proud of yourself, defeating Gary and stealing Missingno."

"Missingno isn't property, the people in it chose…"

But whoever is speaking doesn't seem to be able to hear Sato.

"I am the Pokemon Master. You have caused far too much trouble, and defeated too many of my servants. In a cave north of Cerulean city, the most powerful Pokemon in Kanto lies in wait of those who would challenge it. I am also there. There is no information on me or Sinnoh in the Kanto headquarters, this is your only hope. Face me if you have the courage."

The voice seems familiar to Sato, but he can't identify it.

"Sato, do you know what's in that cave?" April's voice asks.

"Yes, the strongest Pokemon in the region, Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo is what's known as an uber. Even among legendaries, it is exceptionally powerful."

"I don't have a choice, this is my only lead. And I'm sure I would have to face Pokemon as strong or even stronger no matter what if I battled the Master."

"Okay then, get outside and we'll show you another thing we can do for you." the collective Missingno says.

Sato doesn't encounter any guards as he leaves the building, the Pokemon Master must have ordered them not to bother him. He reaches the outside.

"My Pokemon types are Water and an extinct ancestor of the Flying type, Bird. I can use the move Fly to take you to any place you have already been." Missingno explains.

"Okay, let's go to Cerulean."

Missingno floats over Sato, and grabs his hand. It pulls Sato up, into the sky. With unbelievable speed, they travel northwest to Cerulean, and Sato is set down. Sato returns Missingno to its pokeball, not wanting to draw attention. He heads north, crosses the small stream, and enters the cave where his destiny awaits.


	13. The Pokemon Master and Master Pokemon

Chapter 13: The Pokemon Master and the Master Pokemon

Sato keeps Missingno in it pokeball inside the cave, not wanting to risk it's safety, after all the lies the Pokemon Master having a way of capturing Pokemon already owned by a trainer is completely possible. The cave has the strongest wild Pokemon Sato has ever encountered, but they aren't a match for Sato's technology. He goes deeper and deeper into the cave, eventually finding an underground lake. He swims to an island in the middle, where two figures are standing.

"Welcome, Sato. At last we meet again."

"YOU! How could… how could you be…"

"If you had studied the history of Pokemon trainers, you should have found some clues. I have been at this a long time, after all."

If not for the clothes, Sato might not have recognized him. His voice is a completely different tone, and he somehow looks younger than when Sato last saw him. Regardless, Sato recognizes him, the mysterious Pokemon Master he had waited so long to meet.

Professor Oak.

"How?..."

"Really, I was in the ideal position. Giving children their first Pokemon, having them send me their pokedex data, controlling Pokemon was easy. I have aliases in every region, doing the same thing. I watch every young Pokemon trainer, and the ones who do well I recruit to the United Pokemon Society. I've been doing this a very long time. Eventually trainers start to decline in power, in motivation, and that's when they disappear. Some into the Missingno project, but some I use for my own benefit. Remaining alive for so long requires sacrifice on someone's part, after all."

"You… you… why are you doing this? Why won't you let people live their lives outside of Pokemon's shadow?"

"Because every person who dedicates their life to Pokemon is another potential helper towards my ultimate goal."

"What goal? What do you think could possibly justify this?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you win this battle."

"You'll tell me now!"

"No, he won't. Ever since I heard about the humans who were killing Pokemon without the aid of other Pokemon, I have wanted to fight you." A new, deep voice says. This voice, like Missingno, seems to be in Sato's head. The other figure approaches Sato, a tall, humanoid cat like Pokemon.

"I am Mewtwo, ruler of Kanto. Human hands created me, and ever since my only desire has been to prove myself as supreme among Pokemon. I will have my chance if Oak accomplishes his goal, so you must be stopped. Prepare yourself."

"Fine. Shield, sword, dark type!"

Sato is surrounded by a black tinged shield, as is his sword.

"So you know of the two hidden types. But your shield isn't as strong as a natural dark Pokemon, it won't completely stop my psychic powers. You will die."

Mewtwo shoots a gigantic psychic energy blast at Sato. Sato hits the ground to dodge, but it isn't enough. The force of the projectile reaches beyond its visible form, and Sato is still blasted backwards. Mewtwo doesn't wait for him to get up, and send another blast at him, this time aiming for Sato's downed position.

Sato can't dodge it, so he swings his sword at it. The dark energy weakens it, and the rest of the blast is absorbed by Sato's shield. Sato gets and sends a horizontal crescent slash at Mewtwo. Mewtwo, however, simply shoots upwards, and floats there, sustained by his psychic energy.

"You are strong for a human, but no match for the greatest Pokemon in the world."

The ground and ceiling rumble. Rocks from the ground and stalactites from the ceiling are possessed by Mewtwo's energy, and thrust themselves at Sato. Sato has no chance of hitting all of them with his sword, and tries to dodge. He isn't able to dodge all of them, and takes several hits.

"I am power itself. My psychic energy can control anything, even a god. You will not escape death this time."

Mewtwo shoots another energy blast at Sato. Sato runs to the side this time, but Mewtwo simply continues firing blasts, more rapidly than Sato can run. He is once again hit and knocked back.

"You are near death, and have not even scratched me. Let us end this pointless battle."

Mewtwo fires a beam of energy at Sato. It hits Sato, but doesn't send him back. Instead, it seems to be sucking him forward and backwards at the same time, ripping him apart. Mewtwo moves the beam up and down, taking Sato with it, slamming him into the ground and ceiling.

Sato manages to get control of his arms, and pulls out some of his pokebombs. He sets them to dark mode, and throws them. Too focused on moving Sato, Mewtwo can't react in time, and they hit him. The beam stops.

"Only a small wound, you'll never cause any significant damage to me before I kill you."

Mewtwo is right, Sato has to think of something better. But before he can, another energy blast hits him, knocking him off the island and into the water.

"You may be able to resist Pokemon attack well, but you're still human, and have their inherent weakness."

Mewtwo's beam grabs Sato again, and forces him underwater, holding him there. But Mewtwo underestimated Sato's technology, which Sato can use to his advantage.

"Type 2, water." He manages to garble. His shield takes on the water type Pokemon element, which is strong against itself. It is able to repel the calm water, enough to give Sato air to breathe. After a few minutes, Mewtwo is satisfied that Sato is dead, and stops the beam. Seeing his best chance for a surprise attack, Sato tries to think of something that could work in one hit. He gets an idea, an incredible dangerous one, but nevertheless his best shot. He changes his shield to dark and steel type, and does something to his weapons.

"The human is dead, as expected he was no challenge for me." Mewtwo tells Oak, his back turned to Sato. Sato seizes the opportunity, and rushes at Mewtwo. He crashes into Mewtwo, activating the explosion of all his pokebombs, set to dark energy. The elemental power makes them dangerous to humans as well as Pokemon, meaning Sato also takes damage. But his double resistance to dark type attack works, and he remain conscious. Mewtwo, however, is badly injured. Sato wastes no time, and thrusts his sword into Mewtwo's head.

"NO! I… am… the… master… of… Pokemon!" Mewtwo yells with great effort, his last words. Sato keeps stabbing, until he is sure the Pokemon is dead. He has slain an uber.

Slow clapping can be heard.

"Well done Sato, I honestly didn't think you would be capable of that." Oak says.

"Keep your word, tell me what your plan is!"

"Sato, I think you've gotten far to used to opponent who believe in honor. Do you honestly think I would _help_ you after what you just showed yourself capable of? You're not leaving here alive, goodbye."

Oak pulls out a gun. Even if he wasn't exhausted from the battle, Sato never could have reacted in time. He sees the gun being aimed at him, and hears the sound of the shot for a split second. The bullet strikes his head, and Sato falls over. He had no plan or trick, no way of surviving. Sato is dead.


	14. Blue

Chapter 14: Blue

It has been a few hours since Sato was killed. Oak left, ordering that the cave be guarded again. Sato's body just lies there, the marks of his violent death clearly visible. However, a faint blue glow can be seen, and it grows brighter and brighter. Something emerges from Sato's pocket, floating up. It's the blue amulet April gave him. Blinding blue light spreads over Sato. The blood disappears, the wound in his head closes. His body looks just like it did before he was shot, but there is still no sign of life.

Another blue substance appears. It seems to be emerging from some kind of void, growing more and more solid. When it seems complete, it lowers itself into Sato's body. It glows blue for a few seconds, then stops. The amulet stops glowing and falls to the ground.

Sato opens his eyes.

"I'm… alive? But how…"

Sato sees the amulet, and remembers April giving it to him. He releases Missingno.

"Sato!" April's voice yells. "Why didn't you let us out?" she demands "We could have helped!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't risk losing you. And besides, I defeated the Pokemon, I just wasn't expecting Oak's cheap shot. But that's not important, what happened? How did I survive? What did that amulet do? Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

"You wouldn't have believed me. And I didn't want you to rely on it, it only works once. That amulet was the most advanced piece of technology I ever found in possession of the United Pokemon Society, I think that was the only one in existence. Technology isn't an entirely accurate word though, it's just as much a spiritual device. You see, our world is divided in two, two dimensions. Two that are known, anyway. The red dimension, and the blue dimension. We live in the red one, while the blue one continues parallel. Pokemon can travel between dimension, but people can't. Except with that amulet. The amulet draws souls from both the dimensions together. They merge, but also stay separate. It basically gave you a backup, you're the blue Sato, but you're also the red one, with the same memories and soul."

"That's… insane."

"Comprehending different dimensions really isn't something humans are ready for yet, that's probably why there was only one amulet made. The important thing is, you're still alive, we have another chance to defeat the United Pokemon Society."

"But I didn't get any information on where Oak was going next or where Sinnoh is."

"But we know the identity of the Pokemon Master. Let's go to Oak's lab in Palette town, there might be something that can help us there."

Sato treks out of the cave, and then flies to Palette town.

"Sato, you hide. We'll go into the lab, we can search computers much faster than you, and hiding the fact that you're alive as long as possible would be to our advantage."

"But…"

"We'll be okay, you're forgetting that I still remember all the Pokemon technology research I did, I know how to resist pokeballs.

"Okay. I'll hide in the deep grass."

Sato finds a hiding place, while Missingno goes to Oak's lab. It is able to phase through the door, and looks around. Oak doesn't seem to be there, but there are lab assistants.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's some kind of monster!"

"Could it be Mew?"

The assistants aren't as confrontational as the Society, and hide under their desks. Missingno proceeds to Oak's computer and scans it. Behind some pretty heavy security that's nevertheless no challenge for Missingno, it finds what it's looking for. Missingno doesn't waste time, it floats out of the lab and back to Sato.

"We found it! The location of Sinnoh!"

"Great job! But how can we get there?"

"Pokemon can't fly to any area their owner hasn't been, but we haven't exactly been obsessed with following the rules. We know the direction, I think we can just fly to it, it shouldn't take that long."

"Okay, let's go."

"We also found a little bit on what Oak is trying to do. Have you ever heard of a Pokemon called Arceus?"

"No, have you?"

"No, but apparently Oak's ultimate goal is to summon it. I couldn't find any information on it, but if Oak's putting so much effort into it, we can't let him succeed."

"Then let's cut him off before he can. He won't get another cheap shot, and I killed Mewtwo, we can beat him."

"Sato, don't get overconfident, that's the worst thing you can do. Mewtwo was the strongest Pokemon in Kanto, but the ubers in other areas are in a different league. Hoenn has ones that control the elements themselves, that carved the continents, filled the oceans, and control the sky."

"Pokemon… designed the world?"

"That's not the extent of it. I haven't been to Sinnoh, but I've read summaries of some of its Pokemon. Time, space, life and death, the Sinnoh ubers created those."

"But… how can we compete against that? If Pokemon are that important, how can we… should we…"

"Sato, don't lose sight! Even if Pokemon did create everything, it's still humans who created this horrible society. We have to try, it's the only thing we can do."

"You're right. But if Pokemon can do all those, I don't want to think about Arceus. Let's go to Sinnoh, right now."

Sato grabs on to Missingno, and they soar into the sky, towards the most advanced known Pokemon region.


	15. Oak's Ambition

Chapter 15: Oak's Ambition

After quite a bit of flying, Sato and Missingno are above Sinnoh. They land and find themselves in Twinleaf town, which seemed to have an inexplicable pull towards being their first town to visit. But before they can learn anything about their surrounding, Oak appears.

"No! That's impossible, how could you…?" Sato sputters out in surprise.

"You really give me too little credit. As soon as Missingno was stolen, I took precautions. The only way someone could break into my private files is with Missingno, rather than try to protect them, I removed the truly vital data, leaving just enough for a tantalizing hint for whoever broke in. Of course, even if you didn't come to Sinnoh I still could have found you. I put a special virus in the computer, designed to latch on to Missingno. I've known exactly where you were ever since you invaded my computer."

"It doesn't matter, we're ending this right now."

"Oh no, we're just reaching the good part. I had surveillance equipment in Mewtwo's lair, which I watched as soon as I found out Missingno had hacked into my computer. It's exceedingly fortunate that you had that amulet, I never would have killed you if I had known what you were. Of course, I never would have known what you were if I hadn't killed you, so luck was truly on my side."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, there's really no need for me to tell you now, I think I'll save that as a nice little surprise. For now, let's just say that there's a reason we abandoned research on the Blue Dimension Soul Project, and that the amulet would not have worked for your friend who stole it, or the vast majority of other people for that matter."

"I don't care why it worked, all I care about is stopping you!"

"Really? You don't care about the people in this town? If you attack me I'll be forced to defend myself with Pokemon far stronger than even Mewtwo. Whether you are able to defeat them or not, there is sure to be huge amounts of collateral damage, fighting in this town. Are you really willing to have a Pokemon battle cause people's deaths? Who knows, an attack might even hit a small child's mother, and human medical technology is limited, after all."

Sato nearly loses his vision from the anger.

"YOU KNEW? You knew what happened to me, and still tried to force me to become a trainer? You still tried to have me killed when I didn't want to?"

"I know everything that happens in the four regions, I am the Pokemon Master after all."

"You're nothing but a selfish, greedy, arrogant psycho! You have no right to do this to people, no right to tell them what to think and do!"

"I have every right! My ends justify anything I have to do one hundred fold! And soon I won't have to convince you to agree, I'll be able to force you. I will have supreme command of everything in the planet, the universe! Good and evil will be what I declare them, the value of life will be what I say it is!"

"You're crazy! You think this insane Pokemon obsession will make you into God?"

"I would never aim that low, I will **capture God!**"

Sato just stands there, his mouth open. He has no response to such a surreal and ridiculous statement.

"Arceus is the 493rd Pokemon, the most powerful one of all. Arceus existed before this planet, before this universe. He created it, created humans and Pokemon. He has all the power in the universe, and soon it will be mine!"

"So you've literally deified this Pokemon, and you think one of your little Master Balls will capture it?"

"God or not, it's still a Pokemon."

"Just because this deranged society you created can't tell the difference doesn't make it true. But I don't care what this Arceus is, you're not bringing it here, and you're not getting its power!"

"You can't stop me, in fact you gave me just what I needed to finish my work."

Oak takes out a Pokeball and releases a gigantic, serpent like green dragon.

"I'll be waiting for you at the Hall of Origin. I'll make sure you can find it."

And with that, Oak and his Pokemon ascend into the sky and fly away. Sato turns to Missingno.

"April, what do you know about that amulet? Why would it only work on me?"

"I don't know, I honestly thought it would work on anyone. I found it in a research lab in Hoenn, the only information on it was that it would draw the soul of the blue dimension equivalent to whoever held it, and revive them if they died. I don't know anything about why it would only work on you, honest."

"Okay. So it looks like the final battle is approaching, you know more about other region's Pokemon than I do, do I have any chance of winning?"

"I've been thinking about that. I know a way you can win, but you won't like it."

"This is too important to be picky about, whatever Arceus is, if Oak wants it so badly it must have some kind of power."

"But this… will require a sacrifice."

"I don't care if I die, as long as I can stop Oak."

"It's not you. The Society's experimentations with Missingno weren't complete, ever since we were released we haven't been fully stable. We haven't been able to really use our powers."

"That's not true, you flew me across three regions!"

April gives a small chuckle. "Sato, you must have missed a few things when you were researching Pokemon. Using function moves outside of battle doesn't take up any energy, no one really knows why."

"But what does this have to do with defeating Oak?"

"Missingno sustaining our souls is taking up nearly all its energy. Without them, it could use its powers…"

"NO! I won't let you, I'll find another way!"

The echo like voice takes over.

"Sato, not only is this the only way, it's what's best for us. We've been trapped for so long, deprived of our humanity. We just want to move on, especially if it will help you stop the one who did this to us."

"But I need you!"

April's voice returns.

"Sato, it should be obvious by now that that isn't true. You've spent most of your life alone, and you've survived the entire time. You accomplished so much so quickly, I was actively fighting for years and made twice as much progress in the few weeks I was with you. You can do this."

"I don't want to do it by myself!"

"It's the only way. Make sure no one else has to go through what we did."

Sato just stands there, trying to find his voice.

"…Okay."

"Thank you, Sato. We're going to merge with your equipment, giving it the power of Missingno. It should make everything more powerful, containing data that can disrupt the very fabric of Pokemon. We should also be able to add Hidden Machine functions to your shield, so you can still fly and use the other ones. Good luck, Sato."

Missingno starts glowing, and sends a data stream to Sato's equipment. More and more of Missingno's computer code like body flows into it, until nothing is left.

Sato falls to his knees and is about to cry when the ground gives a violent tremor. A gigantic red light rises in the distance, and when it reaches the sky it stays there, glowing. It's the guide Oak promised, he's ready for the final battle.


	16. The Final Pokemon

Chapter 16: The Final Pokemon

Sato surrounds himself with a flying type shield, and mentally commands the shield to fly him to the light. It works, and Sato rises to the sky and starts soaring towards the light. He reaches a floating structure, made of glowing crystal and jewel encrusted. Oak is waiting for him.

"The time has finally come. I've waited so long, centuries. No more having to rely on others to stay alive, no more needing a secret organization to control people. The universe is about to be reborn."

"No it isn't, at least not the way you want it. I'm going to kill you and destroy your society, and the world will be free of your Pokemon obsession."

"Power this great justifies any amount of dedication. I had to hack into the very nature of reality, but I got it, Heaven's Pipe and make the Hall of Origin appear. But that wasn't enough to summon Arceus, I needed something else: every single species of Pokemon. Getting the 492 normal ones wasn't that difficult, with every league champion sending me their Pokedex data, but there was one that was giving me quite a bit of trouble, but that you have taken care of for me."

"Missingno is gone."

"Not Missingno, why would I need you for a Pokemon originally in my possession? I've had data for Missingno for years, not to mention some backups for it and every Pokemon."

"But you can't get more than one of some of them! The legendaries, the even rare ones like Mew."

"We perfected Pokemon cloning some time ago, do you honestly think I would have trusted Gary with the only legendary birds in existence, or that I would let you kill the only Mewtwo?"

"Then what were you looking for? Why did you bring me here?"

An expression of childlike yet disturbing glee spreads over Oak's face.

"Because you're very, very important to all this. Missingno was quite rare, but once you knew the secret to making it appear, it was simple. But there is another unconventional Pokemon, one that until now I have been unable to find. That Pokemon, is **you, Sato!**"

Sato can only think one thought: Oak has gone insane.

"Don't believe me? Do you know about how only Pokemon can go between the red and blue dimension?"

"Yes, April mentioned something about that."

"Well that's still true, that's why we abandoned the project, we could never get a human soul to cross the void. But you're half Pokemon, and one of the only people in history who could use it."

"No! Why should I believe you, you could be lying about the amulet only working for me for all I know."

"I assure you it's true. I knew there was a half Pokemon somewhere in Kanto, around your age. I knew your father, you see."

"My father?"

"Yes. A Ditto."

"WHAT?"

"Dittos can turn into any Pokemon, any gender, and breed with them. A Ditto turning into a person is rarer, but it happens occasionally. From what I understand, a Ditto fell in love with your mother, and turned into a human. She eventually fell in love with him to, not knowing he was a Pokemon. But when your mother became pregnant, the Ditto realized what he had done. Half Pokemon have been sought after for centuries, for various reasons. Not wanting you or your mother to know or risk being caught, your father left. But I found him, and saw that he had turned into a human. I guessed what happened, and tried to get him to talk. Sadly, I wasn't able to. He took his own life to make sure I never found out your identity from him."

"A Pokemon… did that for me?"

"Yes. Puts a different perspective on things, doesn't it. You've been killing Pokemon with little thought, thinking of them as animals, when really, you were committing murder of your own species."

"No… no! You're lying, everything you ever told me was a lie, why should I believe you?"

"Then let's skip right to the test. You have a very human body, the Pokemon technology didn't seem to effect you any more than a normal person. But you have a spiritual link to Pokemon, and I made a special type of ball to take advantage of that."

Oak takes out a red and blue pokeball, and hurls it at Sato. There's a bright flash, and for a second Sato thinks that he died again. But things come back into focus. He's in a cramped, dark place. He can't feel his body, but he can see and hear. He seems to be compressed into pure energy. But what frightens Sato most isn't being trapped in a pocket sized ball, it's that he feels fine. He doesn't feel cramped or even bored, it feels completely natural. With that, Sato realizes that Oak was telling the truth. He hears a voice.

"Do you believe me now? You are my Pokemon now, and can do nothing but sit there and listen while I summon Arceus and capture God!"

Oak takes out his master Pokedex. It has all 494 Pokemon in it, and has started glowing. Arceus is on its way. Oak is too excited to notice his pokeball shaking. He doesn't even notice it drop out of his pocket and roll away from him.

The Pokeball opens. Sato emerges.

"NO! I captured you, you can't come out on your own! I control you!" Oak cries.

"Missingno is gone because it transferred its power to me, to my equipment. Capturing both of us in one pokeball was bound to overload it, but you did bring us closer, we all got compressed together. Missingno and my equipment are a part of me now. I may be a Pokemon, but that doesn't mean I can't fight you. Whether I was right in what I did to Pokemon or not, you're still a tyrant who hurts both people and Pokemon. This time, we really are going to end this."


	17. The Fate of Eternity

Chapter 17: The Fate of Eternity

Oak and Sato are facing each other down.

"It's time for you to learn your place. You may be the rarest Pokemon, but you aren't the strongest. I hold the strongest Pokemon short of Arceus itself, I don't need to rely on a Master Ball, I'll capture you the old fashioned way. Groudon, I choose you!"

The gigantic red ground Pokemon Groudon is released. The sunlight turns blazing, Groudon's ability is in effect.

Groudon slams into the ground, causing a violent Earthquake. But Sato avoids it by soaring into the air.

"You don't know what you're up against Oak."

Sato lands on Groudon's head, and places his hand on the Pokemon's head. A gigantic beam of sunlight releases from it, blasting the Pokemon back. Sato jumps several yards to catch up with Groudon, and takes out a blade made of leaves. He dashes past the Pokemon, slicing through him with the leaf blade. Groundon has practically been cut in half, he dies.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Without saying anything, Oak releases the wail like water Pokemon Kyogre. The sunlight stops and is replaced by heavy rain. Kyogre sends a tidal wave at Sato, but he braces for it and isn't even pushed back. Sato unleashes a thunder attack, which electrifies the raindrops. Kyogre howls in pain as its own water electrocutes it, and Sato finishes it off with a thunder blast aimed at its head.

"I have the powers and defenses of every Pokemon type, and I don't have to rely on weapons any more. You can't defeat me."

Oak is again silent, and releases a third Pokemon. It's the Pokemon he flew away on, the green sky dragon Rayquaza. It's ability clears away the rain, returning the weather to normal. The Pokemon roars and slams Sato to the ground with dragon energy.

Sato focuses, turning himself into a steel type, and floats upwards. The dragon rises after him, and charges at him. Sato glides out of the way, taking advantage of his smaller size to outmaneuver Rayquaza. The dragon summons meteors, which litter the sky. Sato dashes between them, and gets a clear shot at Rayquaza. He unleashes an ice beam at the Pokemon, which kills it in one hit due to its double weakness. Sato returns to the ground.

"You are indeed powerful, if I wasn't about to capture God I would look forward to using you in battle. But those were the strongest Hoenn Pokemon, they are still a class behind the Sinnoh ubers. Dialga, master of time, I choose you!"

The four legged, shiny steel dragon Pokemon is unleashed. Sato is planning to simply launch a blast of fighting energy at it, but he seems unable to move. He sees that his hand is moving, but very slowly. He sees a huge blast of energy coming at him from Dialga, but can't move fast enough to dodge it. The slowing down of time makes the pain when the attack hits him unbearable. Finally, Sato hits the ground. Time seems to become normal again.

"Now do you see? Pokemon have powers you couldn't possibly comprehend, let alone defeat. Dialga, finish him!"

Dialga charges at Sato. Sato gets an idea. Lying on his back, Sato starts charging up a counter attack. He releases an earthquake, without revealing his action or giving Dialga a chance to slow time. The attack is super effective against the steel Pokemon, and knocks it over. Sato jumps towards the Pokemon, but in mid jump the Pokemon slows time. Sato however just keeps focusing on his attack. Dialga starts preparing another attack, but Sato reaches it first. Sato's close range fighting attack activates, knocking Dialga out of its time manipulation. The Pokemon is thrown back, and Sato follows it, punching it again, shattering the steel shell on its head.

Everything speeds up, Dialga is losing control of its powers. Sato doesn't let this phase him, and keeps punching the Pokemon. Dialga seems much more distressed by the random speeding and slowing of time than Sato, and isn't able to counter attack. With a final blast of fighting energy, Sato kills Dialga. Time returns to normal.

Oak looks frightened now, he clearly wasn't expecting Sato to defeat a Sinnoh uber.

"Just two more, then I'm coming after you."

"It's not over yet!"

Oak releases a fifth Pokemon. This one is a bipedal dragon, salmon colored. The master of space, Palkia.

Sato prepares a dragon attack, but gets knocked back. Before Sato can figure out what happened, he gets punched again. Sato realizes that Palkia's attacks can manifest themselves anywhere, even though Palkia is several yards from Sato.

Sato gets up and tries to close the distance between himself and Palkia, but he can't. The Pokemon just keeps making punches and energy blasts appear right in front of Sato, knocking him back.

"You just got lucky the first time! These Pokemon control the elements of the universe, they are Arceus' direct children!"

Sato doesn't respond and focuses on the fight. He launches a dragon projectile at the Pokemon, but Palkia simply makes it vanish and reappear behind it. It seems hopeless, until Sato gets an idea.

The claw of Palkia appears in front of Sato to deliver another attack. Sato turns his hand into a dragon claw, and grabs Palkia's. They struggle for a few moments, and then Sato succeeds. He rips off the Pokemon's arms. Palkia roars in pain, and Sato takes him opportunity. He launches a beam of dragon energy directly at the Pokemon, and finall hits it. Sato charges towards it and tackles the injured Pokemon, slamming into it from above covered in dragon energy. Sato relentlessly pound the Pokemon, which eventually gets up but can't get far enough away to take advantage of its space bending ability. They fist fight, but Sato gets the edge. He beats the Pokemon until it is too injured to use its ability, and Sato blasts a beam of dragon energy through its chest, killing it.

"NO! This can't be happening! You're part human, you should be _weaker_ than pure Pokemon!"

"You severely underestimated humanity. Send out your last one."

Oak does. A tall, many legged dragon with bat like wings appears.

"This is Giratina, master of life and death. It can slip between the realms of the living and dead whenever it pleases."

The Pokemon quickly demonstrates this, disappearing. It reappears behind Sato and lunges at him. Sato spins around and blasts it with dark energy, then ice. Sato finishes with a blade of dragon energy, cutting the Pokemon in half.

Sato doesn't need to look at Oak's expression to know that was too easy. The Pokemon fades, then reappears.

"I know, I know, master of death, can come back from it." Sato says before Oak can gloat.

Giratina dives at Sato, hitting him this time. Sato can't think of any options, the Pokemon can't be killed.

"Knowing its power won't help you, you still have no way to kill it."

A memory comes flooding back to Sato, his resolve after his near fatal encounter with the Kadabra not to kill or attack Pokemon for no reason.

Sato starts another attack, pounding the Pokemon. It doesn't seem to care much, confident in its ability. Sato causes serious damage, but doesn't kill it. He turns to Oak.

"I don't have to kill it, there's another way. You mentioned that the pokeball you used on me was special, able to capture half Pokemon. I wonder, can it do another type of forbidden capture?"

Sato picks up the pokeball he had broken out of, and examines it. Using the knowledge of Pokemon technology he learned so long ago, he manages to fix it. He turns around and hurls it at Giratina.

It works. The Pokemon is sucked inside the ball, which starts shaking. It doesn't break open, however, and soon clicks.

"You… you… you can't do that!" Oak screams.

"Well it looks like I did, and you have no right to accuse anyone of acting unethically. I defeated all your Pokemon, it's over."

"No… NO! I won't let this happen!"

"You're out of Pokemon, you've lost. You're going to die, and so is your organization. Goodbye, Oak."

But before Sato can deliver a final blow, the floor starts shaking, knocking him off his feet. A blinding mass of light appears between Oak and Sato. A figure comes into focus.

Arceus has arrived.


	18. The Judgment of Arceus

Final Chapter: The Judgment of Arceus

"Yes! YES! It worked! I found Arceus! I summoned God!" Oak shouts euphorically.

Arceus descends to the ground. It is four legged, and has a golden circle resembling the pokeball symbol around it, while giving off an ethereal glow.

"Who are you?" the Pokemon asks. Unlike the other talking Pokemon, it is able to speak normally.

"I am Professor Oak, soon to be God." Oak replies "I am your master now."

"Oak, I was dreading the day I would have to face you."

"Then don't!" Sato yells "He ruined the lives of countless people, he doesn't care about anyone except himself, please, leave! Leave before he can take your power!" Sato pleads.

Arceus turns to Oak. "Did you say you would soon be God?'

"Yes, although I know that's a bit of an understatement. I will control God!"

"And how do you plan to do this?"

"By capturing you! You created the universe, you control all people and Pokemon!"

"I see."

Arceus appears to be sighing.

"You have overestimated my power. I am not omnipotent, and I do not control everything in this universe. I am far from God."

Shock, then horror, then fury as Sato has never seen any of them contort Oak's face.

"You're lying! You have the power, you're the key to my divinity!"

"I have no reason to lie about this. If I were omnipotent and wished to deceive you, why would I not force you to believe me? Why would I have come at all when summoned if I knew what awaited me and didn't wish for it to happen?"

Oak's face contorts some more as the logic of Arceus' argument sinks in.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! You bastard, you worthless fake, I hate you! You wasted my life, you made me think I could achieve the greatness I deserved! You'll pay for your lie, DIE!"

Oak takes out a gun and fires it madly at Arceus. But the bullets don't seem to have any impact. Arceus looks at Oak and with a slight facial gesture, summons a giant beam of light. It cuts Oak in half. Arceus turns to Sato.

"He continued to make mistakes, that time he underestimated me. I did create this universe, and I am the strongest of all Pokemon."

"You… really did create this universe?"

"Yes. But it took most of my energy, I am only marginally stronger than the beings I created now."

"But… that means Oak was right… this universe was created by Pokemon for Pokemon."

"Why does the idea of a Pokemon creating this universe trouble you so much?"

"Humans have never been allowed to do anything except care for Pokemon. I've never seen any person do anything that wasn't directly related to them. Oak basically enslaved everyone in these regions for the sake of his Pokemon research. Do you think him being gone will change things?"

Arceus sighs again.

"Sadly, I don't think so. Oak had been alive for quite a while, but not long enough to cause the world's Pokemon obsession. Before Oak and outside the regions he controlled, people have been obsessed with the powers of Pokemon, and pressured or forced others to share their obsession."

"Well is there anything you can do to change that?"

"Not really. This universe is a simple but confusing one, a major change like that would effect its stability. I ran out of energy, both physical and mental, while designing this place. There were things I just didn't have time to implement."

"Like what?"

"There are other universes, other realities. The scope and origin of them is far beyond my knowledge, but I have observed some of them. Less than 500 animals is a very low amount for a planet, it can not adequately support such a large ecosystem. More complex universes have millions of animals per planet, and smaller life forms that hold everything together. I created the various Pokemon and gave them illogical amounts of power and importance to try to cover this, to keep things in line. But as human thought grew more and more complex, they began reaching for things that this universe couldn't provide."

Arceus raises the corpse of Groudon.

"Look at it, inside it is no more complex than a plastic toy. No blood, no bones, little more than a living hologram. The taboo against harming a Pokemon stems from this, dissecting one would raise questions about why it does not resemble a normal organism. Long ago, Oak discovered this. He dove too deep into the illogical science of this world, and saw that humanity could never make a significant advancement, my universe just wasn't consistent or stable enough. Originally he had a noble reason for wanting the power to remake the universe, but he soon became corrupted, and only desired power for his own selfish ends."

Sato is sitting now, trying to take it all in.

"So we don't have a choice? We have to focus on Pokemon, everything else is a dead end?"

"After watching how people reacted to it, I can't let that continue. You have given me hope, although I could not give you an adequate universe, the souls of the people here are strong. I'm confident that you'll be able to survive this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use the last of my energy to send you into a more stable universe, the one I based your design on. I should be able to send every human here into a new life."

"What about the Pokemon?"

"They would not fit in the world I am sending you to, I will take them with me and try to find a better place for us. Their souls are different, they will not mind being contained. You will finally be free of them."

Sato shakes his head.

"I don't need to be free of them anymore, humans were just as responsible for what happened to our society. I really don't want our memory of them to just be erased, is there any way to take some trace of them with us?"

"Hmm… I think there actually might be…"

Everything disappears in a flash, fading to white. The scene changes to our world, although a little bit in the past.

A boy named Satoshi Tajiri is in a field, tracking a green caterpillar. He sets down a glass jar around it, adding another bug to his collection. Suddenly, he gets an idea.

**The End**


End file.
